A Heart from Art
by animefan122333
Summary: InuKag MirSan SeshRin Kagome Higurashi loves art and she has a talent for it too. She was on her way to Tokyo when the plane crashes n this island. Thats where she meets our favorite hanyou prince Inuyasha Takahashi
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first story so I know it's not the best but I hope you like it

Summary: Kagome Higurashi loves art and she has a talent for it too. She was on her way to Tokyo because she was trying to get into this special art school but on the way, the plane had a malfunction and it crashes on this Island. Luckily she survived with a few other passengers and little does she now that she's being watched by none other than the stubborn and notorious prince Takahashi himself.

('): thoughts

("): talking

The Heart from Art

The Crash

I stared at the clouds through my window. They were so beautiful. The way they fluff and move, the way they mix to make shapes, and they were just like artist's themselves. They have different shapes and create something beautiful. I took out my sketchbook to draw. It was something that I wanted to remember and I started to sketch. Everyone thought I was a good artist so I tried it and turns out, I had talent. So I studied art for a while. It seemed like art was my life but there was something missing. One day I got a mail that said I was invited to take the test to see my talent and this is a big opportunity for me so if I could make it this will be a big moment and that is how I got here. I sighed and stared out the window again and then at my sketchbook. It was only half finished and I put it away. For some reason I just wasn't in the mood. I sighed as I put it away. I looked down to my feet for a while. I was wearing a white tank top with short blue jeans and a blue jean jacket. I was Kagome Higurashi and I was twenty-one. I have a father but I do not know where he is. My mother died and my little brother lives with my grandfather.

Next to me was my best friend Sango Hirikotsu. (I know lame but that is the first thing that popped in my mind) We have been friends since grade two. This is how it started…

_(Flashback)_

"_Good morning class!" a tall woman said in a cheery voice._

"_Good morning Ms.Kaede" the class replied in the same cheery tone._

"_We have a new student with us, her name is Kagome Higurashi now please make her feel welcome!" _

_Right there was standing a girl with long black raven hair and was wearing a white shirt with a green skirt. "Kagome could you please go sit by Sango over there and we will begin the class." _

_She nudged me over to a girl who was sitting in the back with long black hair that was tied up in a ponytail and a red long sleeve shirt and long black jeans. I walked over to an empty seat next to her._

"_Hi my name is Sango" I heard a whispery voice and turned my head to see the girl._

"_Hey my n-name is k-Kagome" I stuttered. I could not believe I was stuttering._

_She giggled. "You don't have to be nervous you know?"_

"_Kagome I'm glad you made a new friend but could you please pay attention to the class?" She talked from all the way in the front and then continued the class._

'_A friend huh? I'd like that…" I smiled at the thought._

_(End of flashback)_

So that is how we became friends. Anyway, she was planning to be a fashion designer. She has a keen eye for fashion. Usually her fashion depends on what she feels like. For example, today she wanted something simple so she was wearing a pink tight tank top with faded blue jeans with a silver chain hanging on. Back to the point, the reason she was coming is that she found a really good school to study her fashion.

Beside her was Miroku Houshi. He was the pervert of the group. Sango and I met him back in grade four during an incident…

_(Flashback)_

_YOU PERVERT! I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT! AND DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MINES! A girl was shouting at a black haired who was countered into a corner._

_Sango and I were passing by when we heard a scream. We came dashing towards it and we saw a pissed of girl and boy backed up into a wall. I ran towards the girl and pushed her just as she was going to pounce on the boy. Sango grabbed her so she would not try to pounce on the boy. _

_HEY! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO KILL THAT PERVERT! She shouted at all of us and I could have sworn my ears would pop!_

"_Hey cut it out!" I tried to talk in a calm voice. I thought that any minute I would blow up. This girl was really getting on my nerves. It is true I am really nice but when I get angry, it is a problem. _

_Sango could see that I was starting to fume up and she accidentally let go of the girl. I had to help the boy so I jumped in to save him so instead of her pouncing on the boy she pounced on me and that is when I lost it and kicked her ass._

_After the incident, I helped the boy up._

"_(Sigh of relief) thanks" He said and took out his hand._

"_The name's Miroku. Yours?"_

"_I'm Kagome." I shook his hand and put on a warm smile._

"_My name is Sango." She took out her hand and he shook it._

"_so was that girl trying to ki-"before Sango could finish her sentence her face turned red and she slapped the boy._

"_Ow! I was just showing you why?" Miroku said while rubbing his now read cheek._

"_You could have just told me!" when looked at Sango she looked like she was ready to pounce Miroku. _

"_Break it up you two. How about you come over to my house Miroku. You too Sango." I just wanted to stop it before it gets ugly._

"_Okay!" they said at the same time._

_(end of flashback) _

The only reason he was coming was that his lecherous mind told him to follow Sango's (as Miroku likes to call it) booty and grope it. He was wearing a Grey T-shirt that read '_I know you want me'_ and baggy pants.

'I feel like art is a big part of my life but there's something missing' I thought and sighed again. "Kagome what's wrong?" I turned to see Sango's face full of concern.

"Oh it's nothing" She turned to face me.

"Kagome I know that look and if it's about the test don't worry everything's going to be alri-"Sango's face turned boot red and turned to slap Miroku. "Miroku what the hell is wrong with you jackass!"

"I'm sorry my dear Sango but I couldn't help it and it looked like it was a right time because of your oh so fin-." Sango didn't let him finish and gave him a hard bop in the head.

"You idiot! First, I don't care what my butt looks like to you have no right to grope me! Second when was there a right time?"Almost half the plane could hear her.

"Hey Sango you might wanna quiet down" I whispered to her and then glared at Miroku. He noticed that and gave me an innocent look but I just gave him another glare and then I turned my look to Sango. She looked around the cabin and saw that everyone was staring at her and she turned seven shades of red. She just turned her back to Miroku.

"Oh Sango don't be too rash" Miroku said but Sango just ignored him.

Then she looked at me and said, "Like I was saying don't worry everything's going to be alright"

"Hey guys!" we turned to see another friend of mine named Rin. She was only twenty but she was very energetic and cheery. She was wearing a baby blue long sleeved shirt that curled at the tip and white jeans. She was coming along because she wanted to visit her 'overprotective' cousin. "Oh hi Rin." I said with a smile.

"Watcha doin?"She said and then started to giggle at the sight of Miroku and his red cheek.

"Next time (giggle) you should keep (giggle) you're hands to yourself"

"Hey! I don't know what's funny but it really hurts," Miroku said while rubbing his cheek.

Well that's what you get for groping me," Sango said and gave him a deathly glare. Then there was a few beeping sounds going through the plane and then a huge _crash!_ I looked out my window and saw that the plane's wing was on fire. "Oh my god" I whispered in low voice but Sango heard me and then looked out my window.

"Oh shit" she said and then she turned to Miroku and Rin. "Guys the plane's wing is on _fire_! She almost shouted it out and a few passengers started to scream and then the intercom came on and the captain's voice came on "uh ladies and gentlemen we seem 

to be having some technical difficulties. There seems to be a malfunction and if you could uh please stay calm and _wah_!"

Inuyasha Takahashi sighed as he rolled on his red king-sized silk bed. He was only twenty-one and everyone acts as if he is some child. He was bored and tired. He was tired because he just came back from training and because there was never anything to do around here. I stared out my window and sighed. Everyone thought that life as a prince was the best but I would do anything to have a normal life. I mean its great having servants and all but I always feel guilty for using them like that. I sighed again. 'I wonder if something special would happen. It's so boring in this royal piece of shit.' I heard a knock on the door and one of his servant's came in and said "prince Takahashi, dinner is served" I looked out the window one last time and started heading towards the door.

'There's just something missing' I sighed and left to the dining room. I saw my older brother and my mother. My father was away to attend some royal duties since my father owned the north and western lands. I started to stare at my brother or let's say half brother. My father first married a demon and had Sesshomaru then they divorced and my father married a human as in my mom. Since my father was a full demon and my mother was human, I became a hanyou. We ate silently through dinner though I cannot say it was comfortable. I headed out to the castle's garden and sat on one of the branches. There was the scent that was lurking in the air. It was very faint but he could smell it. It was the smell of _smoke…….._

Everybody was panicking and it was wild. Everybody was either crying or praying or screaming. Then the plane started to get bumpy and then the plane's nose came diving down and everybody was screaming. We all started praying for a miracle and then the plane went to a total black out. 'Oh god please help us' and then _crash!_

I could hear people screaming in the distance. It was irritating. Then I heard a huge CRASH! 'What the hell!' It was so loud that I had to cover his ears because it hurt. I ran outside and followed the scent of smoke and _blood. _I stopped my pace for a minute… this was human blood. 'This is a demon island so why would there be humans? Well better go find out'

Then I continued to run. The thought of other humans on this island was lurking in my head, it wouldn't stop, and then I spotted it. It was a big metal thing that I have never 

seen in my life before. I was split in half and one of the beg things that looked like wings was on fire. 'Wow it looks cool for a big piece of crap. Maybe I should take a look…..'

I really hated seeing dead people but I just kept going and then my ears heard it. I heard the sound of heartbeats. Some were alive. I just stared at the horrible sight. There were people all over the floor and seats. Most of them were dead. My eyes started to wander off until my eyes landed on _her_. For a second I thought that it was her and I swore I could have fainted right there. But there was something different in her scent. Then I realized that it could not be her. My mind drifted away to her figures. I studied her for a while. She had long black raven hair and her skin looked so soft and delicate. 'I have to admit that she is in shape and she is kinda cute…. _Wait cute where'd that come from._ I finally snapped out of it. He remembered the incident…. the incident with _her._

'I refuse to let my heart be captured again' I thought and remembered the horrible memories and then I heard the girl's breathing getting heavy. 'Uh oh she's waking up! Oh shit!' I looked around and saw a tree and I took dash for it. I leaped into the air and landed safely on a branch. I started to gaze at her. She was beautiful but what bothered me was the fact that she looks like…….

(End of chapter)

Hi, hope you liked it! Don't worry there is more so see ya in the next chapter. Please rate and tell me if you like it or not.

-AnimeFan122333


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! I am back:) I am glad that you liked the first chapter. I am looking forward to chapter 3 but for now, this is chapter 2. Oh, here are a few questions I got

Q: is Kikyo _her?_

A: yes she is

Q: will Kikyo try to interfere with Inu and Kag?

A: she will but don't worry she will not succeed

Q: Does Inuyasha keep a secret from Kagome?

A: yes he does

Well on with the story!

A Heart from Art

Through the Pain

_Previous…_

_I looked around and saw a tree and I took dash for it. I leaped into the air and landed safely on a branch. I started to gaze at her. She was beautiful but what bothered me was the fact that she looks like……._

Now…

My head was killing me. I felt like I just hit my head on a rock. I slowly opened my eyes and I looked around the crashed plane. My mind was blank for a minute but then I remembered what happened. I looked some more when my eyes fell on Sango.

'SANGO!'

I leaned and checked if there was pulse. I gasped she was still alive. I slowly got out of my seat to wake up Sango but I stopped when I noticed a big bump on her head and it was bleeding. She needed help and fast. I got out and looked around the plane to find a first aid kit. I tried not to step on the dead bodies. The sight made me feel like I was going to throw up. I tried not to pay attention to it. I looked in all the cabinets. I finally reached the last one and it was packed took out the supplies one by one. Then I spotted it, the first aid kit. I rushed back to Sango and I carefully (sp?) treated her wounds.

'Thank god I took health class or this could get ugly' I thought as I helped Sango

Suddenly she started to stir and she slowly opened her eyes. "Ugh… Kagome?" she said and tried to sit up properly but then she winced in pain.

"Sango! Don't move your wounds are serious!" I said and then helped her sit up.

"Kagome…what happened?" she blinked and started to look around.

"Sango remember the fire… on the wing and..." I started to feel dizzy and then a huge pain rushed through my body from my back and I collapsed.

"Kagome! Oh my god…"the last thing I saw was Sango's face until I fell unconscious.

I felt like I should go help until I heard my mother calling me from the palace. I looked back at the 'thing' one more time I left. 'I hope she is okay…wait why do I care? I don't even know her.' When I reached the palace, my mother came and gave me a big hug.

"Wha- mom!" I struggled to try to get her off me but it would not work.

"Oh sweetie where were you? We were looking all over for you!" she hugged even tighter

"Mom…can't…breath" when she finally let go I was gasping for air.

"Oh honey come on time for dinner "she grabbed my hoari and pulled me into the dining room. (If I have not mentioned this before Inuyasha is wearing his usual red hoari.)

I looked back to the door. Something inside was pulling me to where that girl was. I just continued my way to the dining room.

_(Flashback)_

"_Mommy! Mommy! I am home!" a four-year-old girl said as running into the house._

"_Mommy! momm-" she gasped. In front of her washer mom laying there unconscious._

"_MOMMY! MOMMY! WAKE UP!" tears were running down the little girl's face. Suddenly her mother was waking up._

"_Ugh…kagome?" her mother noticed the tears in her face._

" _I'm ok. I need you get out of here as fast as you can. He is coming back."_

"_What about Souta? He's just a baby"_

"_He's at granpa's. if something happens I need you to go to granpa's ok? Now go! You know whose coming" _

"_He did this to you? But why?" then she remembered something._

"_Mommy wait right here. I will go call the emergency number." Kagome rushed to the living room. She dialed the number 9-1-1._

"_Hello?" a voice on the other line said._

"_Mommwy ivs (sniffle) hurt! Hewlp (sniffle)her" (mommy is hurt. Help her) she tried to talk properly but her tears were not helping._

"_Excuse me I can't hear you properly could you repeat that?"_

"_Mommy is-AAAGHHH" kagome screamed as she saw him. She dropped the phone and was about to run when he grabbed her and gave her a punch to shut up._

"_LEAVE ME, MOMMY AND SOUTA ALONE! OWW!" He gave her a tight slap and then he started to laugh manically._

"_you are just like your mother. Same eyes, same hair, same face. It is funny how you did not get anything from me. I can't wait to see you suffer just like your mother."_

_(End of Flashback)_

"Sango! Come here! She's beginning to stir!" a familiar voice called.

I slowly opened my eyes and I blinked a few times. I saw Miroku and Sango. I was laying on my back and I was wrapped in bandegas all over my back and one on my head. I looked around we were on the beach but the plane was nowhere in sight. There were a few people laying beside me. They were all unconscious. Then there were a few bags on the side. I noticed one of them were mine.

"KAGOME! YOU ARE OK! THANK GOD YOU ARE OK!" She said and pulled me into a hug.

"Kagome what happened in your dream?" Miroku told me with his face full of concern

"How did you know I was dreaming?"

"When Sango woke me up we saw groaning and you were burning up and then you started to tear a bit and with each tear that passed more blood came out."

"Came out from where?" I was a bit confused.

"From your scar…it..it opened."I gasped.

'My scar! That's why I was dreaming that…so much bad memories.' I started to tear a bit

"Oh Kagome don't cry" Sango said as she wiped my tears.

"But she died… (Sigh) I just miss her so much," I said as more tears fell down. then I looked at the unconscious people. Sango noticed me staring.

"These are the only survivors…the rest are dead." Sango said with a frown. I gave Sango a confused look.

"We checked the whole plane and these are the only ones with heartbeats" I began to frown as well. then I noticed Rin.

"Rin's alive thank god" I sighed. Then my mind drifted to my little brother Souta. He and my grandfather were back in Kyoto. Her little brother Souta was very hyperactive and he loved to annoy me. He is only fourteen and is enjoying his high school years.

"Hey kagome you should get some rest" Sango told me and laid me down.

"Me and Sango are going to have a little fun so you ne-"before Miroku could finish his sentence Sango knocked him out cold.

I lay down and relaxed and soon sleep took over me.

During dinner, all I could think about was that girl. Was she ok? Is she hurt? Did she die? For some strange reason he could not get her out of his head.

"Is something wrong honey?" he snapped out of it and saw that his mother looked worried.

"What makes you say that?"

"You haven't touched your food and you have been staring into space for the past half hour" I looked down at my plate. Seasoned chicken, rice, dumplings, salad and bread with butter. I sighed.

"um mom I'm not hungry I'm just going to go to my room and get some rest ok?" she just simply nodded and I got out of my seat and headed to my room. Once I got in, I flopped on to my king sized bed and let myself sink into the silk. I eyes started to get heavy and then I fell asleep.

I finally woke up when the sun was rising. I got up to stare at it. I looked around then for some surprising reason I felt like I wanted to draw. I got up and walked to my bag. I guess I was not the only one who was lucky. When I looked inside nothing seemed to have been destroyed. I 

took out my sketchbook and my pencil and wandered off to look for something to draw. _'now let's see…'_

Well that was chapter two. I hope you like it! If you have any questions or a comment then you know what to do.

-AnimeFan122333 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! I am so excited! Oh and by the way I will let you know on how Kagome's mother died.

She died trying to save Kagome but if you want to know how, you are just going to have to wait. So let us start chapter three.

A Heart from Art

Meeting the prince with Cute Doggy Ears

_Previous…_

_I got up and walked to my bag. I guess I was not the only one who was lucky. When I looked inside nothing seemed to have been destroyed. I took out my sketchbook and my pencil and wandered off to look for something to draw._ _'Now let's see…'_

Now…

I started walking around on the beach looking for something to draw. I felt like I wanted to draw everything. I noticed that the ocean started to make waves. A nice breeze was playing with my hair. This was a very calming spot. I looked around and fond a huge rock nearby and I decided to sit down and relax. The pain in my back eased down a bit. I walked over to the rock sat down and dipped my legs into the pool. The water was not cold but it was not hot either it was just so nice. 'Mmm…'

I started to gaze out to the ocean. It was so beautiful. Nothing seemed to enter my mind right now. I was so relaxed. I finally snapped out of it and remembered that I was still holding my sketchbook. Whenever I look at my sketchbook, it makes me sad. My mother gave it to me. She was the one who believed in me and gave me hope everyday…but after the incident, it will never be the same. She was the first one t realize my talent. She always had a warm smile on that could warm anyone's heart but what I noticed is that she never smiled to him. To my _father._ I let the tears fall down. I did not seem to mind them right now. I started to sketch without even realizing. I just continued to sketch until I was finished. When I finished I looked down at my photo I lost it and broke down into tears. "Why? Why did you have to go?" I sobbed my heart out.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

I woke up early in the morning because when I looked out my window the sun was barley rising. I looked at my clock. It was only 5:00. No one woke up until 7:00. Then my mind wandered off to the girl. 'I wonder how she is doing…wait nobody wakes up until 7:00 it is only 5:00 I could go check on her. I have two hours to go and come back without being noticed.' He quickly got up and changed. He got out to his balcony, jumped off and safely landed in the garden. He headed toward the beach where he had found her. When he got there, he could not find her. 'Where is she?'

Then I heard some sobs and cries. I followed the sound until he found her. She was crying. Hard. I also noticed something beside her. I hid behind a bush so she would not see me. I tried to get a good look at what it was. It looked like a book with a drawing in it. I could not see it properly. I then noticed that she stopped crying and looked at my direction. I looked down at my feet. I noticed that I stepped on a twig. 'Shit she heard me'

Kagome's P.O.V

I was crying so hard that I could not stop myself. Then I heard something snap. My heart started to pound in my chest, it was pounding faster and faster. I turned around but then all of the sudden my back spread with pain and I felt all dizzy again. I tripped and waited for the pain to come but it never came. I felt two strong arms catch me. I opened my eyes to find myself staring into a pair of beautiful amber eyes. He looked so handsome. I studied him for a few seconds before jumping back into reality. He had long silver hair with two cute puppy ears popping out the top of his head. "Are you okay?" he said.

"I'm fine just my-"I couldn't continue because another wave of pain went through my body and this one was strong enough to knock me out cold.

Later…

I fluttered my eyes open like a butterflies wings. I tried to get up but then I winced from the pain that came back from my back. Then I felt two arms place me back down on the bed the bed that I was lying on. I looked at who was helping me. It was the man again. "You really shouldn't get up. You're wounds haven't healed yet" he said.

"Thank you but…who are you?"I asked. It was about time I asked that question.

"Oh my name is Inuyasha… Inuyasha Takahashi. You?" He said with a smirk.

"Kagome Higurashi." I looked into his amber eyes.

"Inuyasha um where are we?" I started to look around the room I was in. it was huge and the room was painted green and I was on a king sized deep green silk bed with matching furniture around the room.

Many questions were popping in my head and Inuyasha must have noticed my confused look so he started to answer a few of my question.

"well we are in my palace and if you're wondering about your friends there safe here in the palace. Umm most of them are asleep and we took the chance to bring the bags that we found around you. Does that answer most of your questions?" he said finally out of breath.

"yeah except one"

"What?"

"Why are we in a palace?"

"if I didn't mention before I'm the prince."

"Really?" my eyes widened.

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Her big beautiful chocolate brown eyes got big and they started to sparkle when I said that I was a prince.

"Wow I have never talked to a prince before. That's so cool!" she squealed so hard that my ears hurt so I had to cover them.

"Geez would you pipe down wench! My ears are going to go deaf" she quieted down and then started to stare at my ears.

"Sorry! Why do you have ears though? You don't seem human."

"That's because I'm not human. I'm a half demon." I hung my head low. Being a half demon was a tough life for me to live. You would be treated like dirt and be insulted and bullied and looked down upon. I did not want to look at the face she would give me. She would probably be disgusted of me.

"What's wrong?" I looked up to see not what I would have expected. She did not look disgusted at all.

"Aren't you disgusted of me?"

"Why should I be?"

"Well all half demons are looked down upon because we are half human half demon. We are treated like the pieces of shit that we really are."

"Oh Inuyasha I didn't know" the next I knew she got up and wrapped her arms around me. I started to blush but I did not reject it. I kind of enjoyed it.

"I think you should be treated the same. Like everyone else." She said with a warm smile. When I looked at her smile, I swear I could have melted in it.

"Well that's the way it is. No one likes you when you are half demon. They just give you bullshit"

"I like you"

"Huh?" I was shocked at that statement.

"I-I mean as a friend" I noticed she started to blush.

"You mean you don't have a problem with me?" I was shocked. For once, someone was okay for who I was.

"Nope" she gave that warm smile of hers.

'For once someone actually likes me for who I am but I can't let me guard down. She might be just like _her'_

That was chapter three! I hoped you liked it. If there are any questions or comments just tell me!

-AnimeFan122333


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody I'm back! I hope you liked chapter three because this is chapter four. Some people have been asking me who is _him._ I am not going to tell you who it is but I am going to give you hints and I am sure you are familiar with him.

He is the evil person in the show Inuyasha.

He is very strong and uses people.

And his name is N .

I think that should help you figure out who he is. If it does not, then you are just going to have to wait and find out in one of the chapters. So onward with chapter four.

A Heart from Art

Meeting the Queen

_Previous…_

"_You mean you don't have a problem with me?" I was shocked. For once, someone was okay for who I was._

"_Nope" she gave that warm smile of hers._

'_For once someone actually likes me for who I am but I can't let me guard down. She might be just like her'_

Now…

Kagome's P.O.V

I felt bad for him. The way he described it and the tone of his voice and those beautiful amber eyes showing so much emotion, you could tell it must have been a sad life.

"Umm inuyasha?"

"what?"

"where are the other people that you found?" then we heard someone come in. I looked at the door and saw Miroku.

"Well well what do we have here? I did not know you cared for me so much Kagome. (kneels down and grabs Kagome's hand) In honor will you bear my child?" then he got a bump on the head but it was not from me. I looked up and saw Sango. She was the one that hit him.

"Sango I didn't know you would get jealous. If you wanted me you could have told me. I won't make you feel bad. In doing so will you do the honors of bearing my child?" Miroku said but he just got another bump on the head but this time he was knocked out cold.

"Hi everybody!" we turned around and saw Rin.

"hey Rin" I said.

"as you know I guess we are all here so this is Rin, Sango and Miroku." I said and then smiled. We heard a knock on the door. "come in" Inuyasha said. Then a young woman probably no older than seventeen came in. She was wearing a pink house cleaners dress and had short cut brown hair. "Master Inuyasha the Queen requested that you to come down to dinner with your other guests."

"ok" she bowed and left the room.

"why would the queen want to see us?" Sango said with a confused tone. She grabbed a bucket went to the bathroom and came back with it filled up and then poured it on Miroku. "Ppiitthh ppitthhh what the Hell? What happened to Cindy?" Miroku looked around like a lost puppy for a second but then he got back to normal.

"Who is Cindy?" Rin asked looking confused.

"Uhh w-well uhh I-I umm" Miroku stammered.

"Forget about who Cindy is and just stick to the subject. Why would the queen want to meet us?" Sango said in annoyed voice.

"well what's not to get she wants to see us" Inuyasha said in the same annoyed tone that Sango used.

"why would she want to see us? Where are we? Who are you?" Miroku asked all at once.

"well since she's my mother she would want to know you guys since I prince Inuyasha saved you. Oh and we are in my palace" he said looking more annoyed.

"the palace?" miroku said looking shocked.

"the prince?!" Rin said with the same shocked face that Miroku had.

"YOUR MOTHER?!" they all said at one and I noticed Inuyasha took a few steps back.

"umm yeah so could we go now?" Inuyasha said in an all pissed tone and when I looked at him, his eyes read '_if you don't get your ass out here I am going to make sure you don't make it to your next birthday'._ When they all so the look in his eyes we quickly got out of the room. Inuyasha led the way and I could have sworn that when I was passing on of the halls I saw a woman in miko clothes and she almost looked exactly like me. She was pretty but she had pale skin and had an icy cold look in her eyes. I looked at the group and saw that I was falling behind. I looked one more time at the hall with the women but this time she was not there. 'strange… I guess it's my imagination.' I caught up to the group. Once we reached the dining room there was a woman sitting in a chair. Once she saw us, she stood up and walked over to us. She smiled warmly at us. "Hello my name is Izayoi and I'm sure you have already met your savior and my son Inuyasha" she said with a warm tone but when her eyes landed on me, her smile disappeared and her face paled.

"Ki-Kikyo?" She said with a cold tone. She looked at Inuyasha and then Inuyasha shook his head. "Mother I'd like you to meet Sango, Miroku, Rin and" He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes. "Kagome"

The queen's face became normal and her normal tone came back so did her smile. "come in for dinner you must be starving from that crash."

A lot of questions were flowing in my head. 'why did the queen change when she looked at me? Why did Inuyasha's eyes sadden? Why did she think I'm Kikyo? Is this Kikyo person bad? Do I look like her that much to make a mistake of being me? Could it have been that lady that I saw earlier? Does Kikyo have something to do with Inuyasha? Kikyo. Kikyo. Kikyo. _Who is Kikyo?'_

Hi again. I hope you liked it. To some people who read long chapters I am sorry if this is short to you. Anyway, if you do not like something about the story please tell me. If you have, a question just send me a message or you could comment. Until next time… See ya!

-AnimeFan122333


	5. Chapter 5

Hi, everybody I am back again. Hey, if you are reading this suicideman101 your last message is really creeping me out. If you really want me to continue then just tell me and not creep me out with what you said. (I am not going to tell you what he said because that is a bit personal anyway) So all my fans you have been so good to me that you have encouraged me into writing another story that will be coming soon. If you think that is a good idea, could you send me a note telling me if it is a good idea? If I get enough yes then I will give you some scoops about my new story. Okay now let us go to chapter five!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Previous…_

_Many questions were flowing in my head. 'Why did the queen change when she looked at me? Why did Inuyasha's eyes sadden? Why did she think I am Kikyo? Is this Kikyo person bad? Do I look like her that much to make a mistake of being me? Could it have been that woman that I saw earlier? Does Kikyo have something to do with Inuyasha? Kikyo. Kikyo. Kikyo. Who is Kikyo?_

A Heart from Art

A Nice Dinner Right?

Kagome's P.O.V

We entered a huge room where there was a long wooden table with a long silk cloth to cover it. The walls were made with marble and there are a few paintings on the walls. In the middle of the room was a big glass lamp that shone the whole room. I dazed off in the room it was beautiful. I looked at the marble carvings and I walked up to it and touched it. I felt the curves and smoothness. I also noticed all the color that was put into it and the texture.

"Kagome? Kagome dear are you okay?" I turned my head and saw Izayoi looking at me with a worried look in her eyes. Then Sango and Rin starting giggling.

"I assure you Miss Izayoi that there's nothing to worry about" Sango said who was still giggling.

"Yeah it's a habit of Kagome to do that," Rin said who was also still giggling. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes lady Kagome has always been fascinated by art," Miroku said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Really? You must show me your art sometime," Izayoi said with a smile

"I guess so," I said while still blushing from embarrassment.

"Who cares I'm starving now can we go now" inuyasha said In an I-am-seriously-bored-and-I couldn't-care-less-about-what-you-are-talking-about tone.

"Inuyasha don't be so rude I raised you better," Izayoi said in an angry tone.

"Keh"

"Now let us eat an-"

"Auntie Izayoi!" A childish voice called. Then a little kitsune came running up to Lady Izayoi and he jumped into Lady Izayoi arms.

"Oh Shippo hi! I am so glad you are here. Would you like to join us for dinner?" she said. The little kitsune jumped out of Lady Izayoi's arms and pointed at us. "Who are they?" He said in a cute tone.

"This is Kagome Sango Rin and Miroku can we please go now? I don't want to spend my time with this runt," Inuyasha said quickly. Shippo stuck his tongue at him. "You are a big meanie Inuyasha."

"Hi everybody my names Shippo! I'm Inuyasha's cousin," he said waving his hand at us. I kneeled down and said "oh my god you are so kawaii!" Then Shippo started to blush. Rin kneeled down and squealed,

"Look at him he is so kawaii!" Sango also kneeled down and squealed, "You are just the cutest little thing!"

"Why Sango you are the cutest thing." Then he motioned his hand to Sango's behind. Sango turned red and slapped him. Hard. His cheek was completely red with a huge hand imprint on it and then he said, "Don't worry Sango I understand why you deny me." Miroku said.

"G-good now y-you know to keep your hands to yourself" Sango said who was obviously angry. Miroku ignored Sango's statement and said, "It is your time of month isn't it? I understand no need to fret I can see that you are having a hard time" Sango gave him the beat of a lifetime. "YOU DUMBASS! WHAT IS THAT STATEMENT! IT IS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS TO GO TALKING ABOUT MY LIFE YOU # &#"( I don't cuss that much so you get the idea that she's gone mad)

It took me, Inuyasha, Rin and three guards to pry Sango off Miroku. Then Izayoi leaned next to my ear and whispered, "Is he always like that?" I slowly nodded my head. Then two large doors at the other side of the room and a big fat man wearing a chef's uniform said, "Dinner is ready!" and then rows of waiters came in with dishes and placed them on the long table and then the main chef hollered, "Dishes open." All the waiters opened there trays to reveal delicious looking food that smelled heavenly. "And out" All the waiters got back in rows and filed out of the room and back in where I suppose is the kitchen.

"Inuyasha could you go call your brother?" Lady Izayoi asked in a sweet tone.

"Why would I call that ba-"

"No need to fret half brother I'm right here" A voice called from behind us. I turned around to find myself staring at a youkai that had long silver hair and amber eyes like Inuyasha but had purple lines on his face and a crescent moon on his forehead. He had a cold look on his face that sent chills down my spine.

"Ah Shesshomaru dear this is the group that Inuyasha saved. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Rin. Everybody this is my step son Sesshomaru."

"CAN WE PLEASE EAT NOW?!" We all looked at Inuyasha who was red as a tomato

"Inuyasha! It is just a matter of food. You don't need to make a big deal about it," Lady Izayoi said. Then Rin's stomach started gurgling. "Heh heh I guess I'm a bit hungry too" Rin said and she was laughing nervously. The queen laughed

"I guess we should eat now" We walked to the table, took our seats, and began eating the food. I sat down next to Shippo and Sango. I started eating when I noticed Shippo that shippo was reaching out to the last fish when Inuyasha quickly snapped it up and plopped it in his mouth. Shippo started to whine, "Inuyasha you meanie! You knew I wanted to have that fish! You are a big stupid jerk! I'm a growing boy and-"

"Shut up runt! I do not care about your complaining about a fish an-"Inuyasha looked like he was about to start an argument.

"Inuyasha calm down. No need to start an argument" miroku said. I looked at my dish and I still had one more fish.

"Here Shippo you can have mine" I used my chopsticks to pick it up and place it on Shippo's dish.

"Thanks Kagome" Shippo said in his cute childish voice. I flashed him a smile and he started munching on the fish. 'He is so kawaii just like inuyasha's dog ears…WHOA DID I JUST SAY THAT?' I looked at Inuyasha who was eating like a pig and his ears were twitching from the sounds that were coming from the kitchen. They looked so cute and funny and then I started to giggle. 'Okay I admit his ears are cute'. Sango noticed me giggling and she looked confused until she saw what I was giggling at. When she noticed it, she started to giggle too. Inuyasha's ears twitched to our direction and we started to giggle harder. Inuyasha looked up to see Sango and me. He looked confused.

"What are you laughing at?" he said in a confused tone, which had a hint of attitude in it. There were some clanking sounds from the kitchen and Inuyasha's ears twitched (again). Rin saw Inuyasha's ears twitch and started giggling. When that happened, I started giggling some more (too much giggling). When we started to giggle, again Inuyasha's ears twitched back to our direction, which just brought up more giggling.

"What are you three laughing at?" Lady Izayoi said and then she saw what we were giggling at and she erupted with laughter.

"Could somebody here tell me what's so funny?" Inuyasha said who seemed to be getting annoyed. Lady Izayoi looked over at us and said, "Gets me every time"

Sango and me nodded and got back to our food. When dessert came, around one of the waiters tripped and one of the pastries landed on Shippo's head. "Hey!"

Shippo said who was trying to get the food out of his hair. Inuyasha erupted with laughter and then something met his face: a nice good ol' chocolate cake. He wiped it off to find Shippo laughing hard. "HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA"

Inuyasha grabbed a pastry from the table and threw it but this one got Sango's face. I started laughing as hard as Inuyasha did but that when I felt something on my head I looked over to see Sango laughing. That is when I grabbed one and threw it and it landed on Miroku's face. He whipped it off and threw it that landed on Rin. She just laughed and threw one on Sango. I took one and threw it on Inuyasha. When it landed, he looked at me and saw that I was laughing hard at the picture. Inuyasha said, "You are going to pay for that one"

He grabbed a pie and threw it but I ducked and it hit someone else's face. We all gasped when we saw who it was and Inuyasha gulped. That pie landed on lady Izayoi's face. She wiped it off and then smirked. She grabbed the nearest pastry and threw it at Inuyasha. We all started laughing and the food fight continued until Shippo yawned. All of the sudden we all started yawning too. "I am going to hit the sack," I said with a tired voice. They all nodded and left I went up to my room and entered the bathroom. I took a nice shower and managed to get all that cake and pie out of my face and hair. I got into my pj's and went into the bed. I slowly drifted to sleep but for some strange reason the last thing on my mind before I fell asleep and drift off to la la land was _Inuyasha…_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

So this was chapter five. I am sorry I took so long to write this chapter. Anyway, see you soon

-AnimeFan122333


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all my fans! I am back with chapter six. Anyway there's a few questions that people are asking me and I am here to answer them

Q: Is Inutaisho going to appear soon?

A: yes but not in this chapter

Q: Is Kagome going to find out about what Kikyo did to Inuyasha?

A: yes

Q: Is Inutaisho going to mistake Kagome for Kikyo?

A: no. he is a demon he should be able to smell the difference.

Okay now that is finished let's go to chapter six.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Previous…_

"_I am going to hit the sack," I said with a tired voice. They all nodded and left I went up to my room and entered the bathroom. I took a nice shower and managed to get all that cake and pie out of my face and hair. I got into my pj's and went into the bed. I slowly drifted to sleep but for some strange reason the last thing on my mind before I fell asleep and drift off to la la land was Inuyasha…_

A Heart from Art

Bad Memories Lead to Rainy Days

"_Yumi! Yumi you are sooooooo slow." A eleven year old girl was running while giggling. Behind her was a eleven year old girl who was struggling to keep up._

"_Kagome you run too fast." The girl panted and stopped._

"_Come on Yumi let's go to the park! I want some ice cream." Kagome stopped so her best friend could keep up. Yumi and me were best friends since we were walking on our baby steps. We got separated for two years but now we were reunited just a few weeks ago ._

"_But Kagome I forgot my money." Yumi finally caught up to Kagome._

"_Don't you worry. It's Sango's turn to pay anyway we have to meet Sango at the park."_

"_We are going to meet Sango? Cool I have been waiting to meet her."_

"_Yeah and I am craving ice cream."_

"_Really Kagome is it the ice cream you want?" Yumi said in a sly tone._

"_Huh?" I was getting confused._

"_Or the assistant that helps there?" I blushed madly._

"_NO! I do not like Hojo."_

"_Don't hide it Kagome. It's written all over your face." I blushed boot red._

"_Ok…only a little. Like a teensy weensy tiny litt" but I was cut off when Yumi shouted "KAGOME GET OUT OF THE WAY!"_

_I looked at my right to see a truck heading my way. Then I felt someone push me I looked back and shouted "YUMI NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

I woke up with a start. When I remembered, my dream tears started to well up in my eyes. I whispered " I'm so sorry Yumi it's my fault your gone" as tears ran down my cheek. Little did I know someone was listening.

"Poor Kagome she still can't get over it" a figure said. 'I should go help her.' A figure entered Kagome's room and she looked up with tears running down her cheek. The figure wrapped her arms around Kagome. "shh Kagome it's okay."

"It's not ok she is gone because of me. I lost my mom because of me and I lost my first love because of me. I do not know if I will keep going on like this. I regret every minute of my life because of what happened. Sango what do I do?" as more tears started rolling down my cheek.

"Kagome I can't do anything for you to forget. You have to fight it but I will always be there to support you. So will your friends we will always be by your side."

"Yeah Kagome we always will" There at my doorway was Rin and Miroku.

"Thanks guys I don't know what I would do without you." I smiled then Rin opened my curtains and the sun did not miss the chance to let the light shine the room.

"Hey Kagome remember our saying?" Miroku said while grinning from ear to ear. I nodded and all of us said, "Bad memories lead to rainy days but good moments will shine forever"

"Hey I am going to change I will meet you guys downstairs." I said in my normal cheery tone. They all got out of my room and I changed into white tank top with a tight red t-shirt over it and faded blue jeans with flat white shoes. She went to downstairs to find that everybody was there.

"Good morning!" I took a seat in between Sango and Lady Izayoi. The food was all ready and I could swear that you could find almost anything there. It was like a buffet. From fruits to pancakes , from eggs to bread and butter and from potatoes to fresh juice. I sat down and put some fruits, potato's, bread with butter, eggs with cheese and orange juice. Breakfast was quite 

and uneventful. When breakfast was finished, we all went our separate ways. I wanted to go into my room and relax so I started walking. my mind drifted to what I dreamt today. It was shocking those memories were locked up. So why would they come out? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I did not even notice that I have been walking for ten minutes. When I snapped out, I realized that I already passed my room. I didn't know where I was and there were so much halls.

"Oh crap where do I go? Uhh innie meanie miney mo catch a tiger- oh what the hell am I five?"I was so confused. So I just took the right hall and then I ended up in a door. I knew I should have left it alone but a part of me was screaming 'GO IN! GO IN! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? GO IN!' the other part was screaming 'ARE YOU CRAZY YOU MIGHT GET IN TROUBLE! Now I had to sides fighting against each other.

'Don't go in' side says 'you might get in trouble'

'I wanna go in' side says 'I 'might' doesn't mean I will'

Wanna go in:1

Do not go in: 0

'Don't go in' side says 'curiosity killed the cat'

Wanna go in: 1

Do not go in: 1

Wanna go in side says 'but the reason brought him back'

Wanna go in:2

Don't go in:1

Don't go in side says 'this is hopeless'

We have a WINNER: Go In!

I slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door and to my relief it was just a music room. 'Thank god wait is that a guitar? It is! Maybe it is okay if I play with it. _Just a bit_.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Well that was chapter six for ya. I know not much but I hope it is okay anyway I gotta go so till next time. See you my fans

-AnimeFan 122333


	7. Chapter 7

Hi Everybody I am back! I'm not going to bore you so let's get on with the story. The song in my chapter is dedicated to my friend who passed away…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Previous…_

_I slowly turned the doorknob and opened the door and to my relief it was just a music room. 'Thank god wait is that a guitar? It is! Maybe it is okay if I play with it. Just a bit._

A Heart from Art

All Good Things Come to an End

I gently took the guitar. I studied it carefully. My mother always played music. She loved it. You could give her any instrument and she would play her own tunes and make them sound good. My so called 'father' hated it. He would punish my mom for it if he caught her playing music. I hated watching my mother get beat up. It was the worst. He would constantly beat her up with bats and metal poles. Sometimes he would take a knife and slice it down her arm. Then he would rape her.

(Flashback)

"_Momma can you play your guitar for me?" a little Kagome said in her childish voice. They were in her room playing with each other._

"_Umm..." She looked around to make sure her husband was not there. Luckily, she remembered he was out doing drugs…again. "Sure sweetie what song do you want me to play?"_

"_oh that song from my favorite story Sleep with Peace."_

"_ok sweetie"_

_She went into the attic and came back with an old guitar. She slowly played the song while she sang the lyrics._

"I got a Dream  
That One Day, We gonna work it out out

That One Day We gonna work it out out out  
That One Day We gonna work it out  
I Have a Dream I got a Dream  
That One Day We gonna work it out out out  
That One Day We gonna work it out out out  
That One Day We gonna work it out  
I Have a Dream I got a Dream  


That One Day… That one day  
(That One Day) I'ma look deep within myself  
I Have a Dream I gotta find a way...  
My Dream Is To Be  
My Dream Is To Be  
My Dream Is To Be Fre-"

_Then the door swung open to reveal a man with his face covered by the shadows._

"_Hello darling I thought I told you not to play with that damn little music of yours," he said in a sickening voice."Tsk tsk now I have to punish you." My mother was trembling with fear which made my father laugh. He took the guitar from her hand and whacked her with it._

"_MOMMA! NO! STOP IT DADDY! STOP IT!" I shouted while trying to pound his back. HE turned to me and said, "Why sweetie haven't you learned not to hit your parents," He took the guitar up high in a position as if you were playing golf and he whacked me. I went flying across the room and my fraile (sp?) hit the wall. I was knocked unconscious. "NO KAGOME" my mother screamed. "Now Sora why don't we have some fun?" Said as he kicked her and she let out a blood-curling scream. He probably broke a rib or two. He quickly pinned her down and started to unbutton her shirt._

"_No don't do it! Please!" Sora begged._

"_Shh If you quite down I won't do it so bad."_

"_Sick asshole!" She spat in his face. He got angry and slapped her._

_I woke up and my head was killing me. I couldn't move my body. I opened my eyes to see the horrifying sight. My father raping my mom._

(End of Flashback)

The thought of that made my blood boil. Tears were making their way down my face. I thought of another thing which just lead to more tears. Bankotsou. (If that is how you spell it, I dunno)

Well let me tell you about Bankotsou. He was sweet, charming, smart, good-looking, protective but not over protective, caring and anything you could want in a guy…almost. I loved him but he…he just did it to get revenge. I cried so hard the day he told me…

(Flashback)

"_Bankotsou! Bankotsou! Wait up!" A seventeen-year-old girl was running to catch up to her boyfriend._

"_Hey baby" He kissed her and she happily returned it._

"_So where did you want to take me?" He took a blindfold and covered her eyes. She started to giggle._

"_Bankotsou when are you going to stop with surprises?" I giggled again and he chuckled._

"_Oh trust me baby today is a big surprise," she just giggled again. They got into Bankotsou's car and drove for half an hour and when they reached there, Bankotsou got out of the car, untied the blind fold and the sight made her gasp. It was no 'oh my god it's beautiful' it was a shocked terrified gasp. The sight in front of her was horrible. It was a rundown city with drugs everywhere. There were people beating each other up, some were stabbing others were shooting. There were many men on the floor selling guns and knives. Then there were groubs of gangs paroling the streets._

"_Bankotsou wha-"but he covered my mouth and tied my hands. _

"_Shh baby were just going to have some fun."He started laughing evilly. I was terrified. Was this my Bankotsou? He led me to a dirty alley where I saw a group there. Bankotsou threw me on the ground and said, "Go ahead have fun with her"_

_I was surprised, shocked. I could not believe it. What happened to my Bankotsou? My shocked face was turned into fear._

"_Okay boys pay up and you can have fun with her" Bankotsou said grinning evilly. HE saw my shocked face and said, "Oh baby don't worry I just want a little revenge." He removed the tape from my mouth._

"_What happened to you Bankotsou?" I said terrified. He just laughed._

"_My dear Kagome nothing happened to me I just want my revenge."_

"_Revenge? What did I ever do to you?" I was confused._

"_Why my sweet Kagome you have taken away the only thing I loved"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Kagome it means I succeded in my mission. I got to your heart didn't I?" tears were running down my cheeks._

" _I thought you loved me Bankotsou. Do you love me?"_

"_Love you?" HE started to laugh like crazy. "Love no. More like hate. I hate you Kagome not love you. I hate you for taking my only love. You will pay dearly." It hurt like hell. It hurt to know the one love hates you. Those words were filled with hatred. At that moment she felt like she was dead._

" _I-I don't understand. W-what revenge could you p-possibly want from me?" I stuttered._

"_Kagome are you familiar with someone named Yumi?"_

"_Yumi? I don't understand. What does she have to do with me?"_

"_Yumi was my girlfriend you bitch. She and I loved each other until that day you killed her!" He said with anger. His eyes were blazing with hatred._

"_Bankotsou I never killed her! I would never kill her! She was my best friend! The drunk driver crashed into her!" more hot tears ran down my face._

"_NO! YOU KILLED HER! YOU WERE IN THE WAY! SHE HAD A CARING HEART SO SHE SAVED YOU! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF YOU DIED! I WAS IN SO MUCH PAIN THAT I HAD TO AVENGE YUMI!" then he laughed. _

"_Know I am going to make you suffer. You wanna know something Kagome? I never loved you. I was just using you. I knew getting to your head wasn't enough so I went for your heart And you know what? It worked!" he laughed even more._

"_I hate you. Every time we kissed I would get back home, brush my teeth, and wash my mouth. Every time we hugged, I would burn those clothes. Every hug, kiss, complement, moment we shared together was a lie! I hate you Kagome Higurashi! I HATE YOU!" Wow… that stung a lot. It hurt so much. I didn't know what to do anymore. The one I love hates me. I shoud have known it was a lie._

"_So kagome I think it's time you suffer a bit more. Come on boys go ahead and have some fun" He laughed like a maniac now. The gang started to approach me. 'NO I GOTTA GET OUTTA HERE'_

_I noticed that my legs weren't tied so the first guy that approached I kicked him in his jewels._

"_AAAUUURRGGGHH!" the man fell backwards._

_I got up and made a run for it. Bankotsou was on my tail running after me. While I was running, I bumped into a man. I looked up and it was a man wearing a black hoodie and black baggy jeans. The man's face was covered. When Bankotsou reached us I closed my eyes waiting for something to happen to me but nothing came. I looked up and saw Bankotsou knocked down on the ground and the black man was on his back hand cuffing him._

"_you are under arrest for kidnapping, drugs, vandalism of police territory, robbery and rape." I knew that voice from somewhere the man opened his hoodie and I instantly knew him and gave him a hug._

"_Thank you officer Totosai " I was so glad to be safe. But before he took off with Bankotsou, Bankotsou shouted at me, " I WILL COME BACK KAGOME AND WHEN I DO I WILL GET YOU!"_

_Those words rang in my head. When I got home I went to my room and cried till no tears could be shead. I cried my heart out and wished what he said wasn't true though the event that happened was very real…_

_(End of Flashback)_

I felt a nice breeze and looked at the direction. There was a small balcony and it was raining. I don't know what but I felt like I should play out there. I picked the guitar up and attached it to my back. I went to the balcony and there was a sakura tree.

It had a huge branch that was right in front of the balcony. I climbed on the ledge and got on the branch. It was huge thick and wide branch. Then beside it was a line of other branches beside it as if it were leading to the other side of the tree. I walked on them and on the other side of the tree was a huge branch similer to the first one but larger. I sat down on it and leaned my back on the trunk. Most of the leaves were covering the spot so not much rain was falling on me.

I looked at the sight and gasped. There was a pond that was clear and all around it was beautiful flowers. All the flowers gave off a nice scent that made me feel soothed. It was relaxing and my eyelids were getting heavy._ 'Maybe I could sleep just a bit…'_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Back At the Palace…

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" a childish voice said. I turned around to see Shippo running toward me. I stopped at my tracks to see what he had to say.

"What do you want?" I said roughly.

"Have you seen Kagome? I haven't seen her anywhere and it's getting dark." He said in a worried tone. For some reason I felt a wave of worry wash over me.

"Nobody has seen her after breakfast and she hasn't showed up at lunch or dinner. I am getting really worried."

"Did you check her room?"

"Yep but we found nothing. We checked all the sides of the palace but she is not here." I started to worry even more.

"Hey Inuyasha could you try looking for her?"

"Keh" I just went my way down the hall and I started to sniff around. I could't pick up that sweet vanilla scent that had a hint of lavender.

I tried to look in the garden when I picked up a small pinch of vanilla-lavender but it was hard to tell. The scent was being washed away by the rain. The scent vanished and I got frusterated.

"Damn the scent is g-" Then he heard some music and an angelic voice…

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I woke up from my small nap and looked around to register where I was and then it clicked. 'oh yeah I came to play but I fell asleep… well I came to play to didn't i?'

I picked the guitar up and started to play a song. (I would like to play this song because it was her favorite before she passed away TT…)

_Honestly what will become of me  
Don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is daily  
We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming_

**I walked towards the sound of the voice. I could not smell because the rain was washing the scent away. So that meant maybe she was outside. He came to the pond and he could hear the music clearly. 'Who is singing that? The sound is so…'**

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
_

I never noticed Inuyasha standing there because my eyes were closed so I just continued to sing my heart out.

_  
Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
_

_Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why_

**I listened to the music. Listening to that angelic voice…**__

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end

The song reminded me of myself a bit. Lots of people ask that question: 'why do all good things come to an end' and I guess we will never get the answer…__

Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could

**I guess all good things do come to an end…**__

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
Come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?

**Wonder if this moment will come to an end… what am I thinking of course it will… might as well enjoy it while I still can then I will go see who's up there.**__

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
The rain forgot how to bring salvation  
The dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die…

I slowly opened my eyes and saw Inuyasha with his eyes closed. He was dripping in rain. 'Inuyasha?! What is he doing here? Maybe he didn't see me I should make a getaway. If he caught me that would be embarissing'. I quickly got away, put the guitar in the music room and ran down the hall I kept running and I bumped into someone. Then someone jumped into my arms. I looked and saw Shippo.

"Kagome!"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

The music stopped and I just stayed there for a few seconds and opened my eyes I couldn't see anything from all the rain I leaped onto the branch but there was no one there 'huh who could have been here? What's that?'

on the branch there was a necklace. It was like a chain and it had a big pink marble. Kagome's scent was all over this thing. I jumped off the branch and put the necklace in my hoari. I went back in the castle.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

I changed into dry clothes and just sat on my bed. I lifted my hand to touch my necklace but I couldn't feel it 'huh? Where is it?! Oh my god! I started to search around when I heard a knock on the door.

"come in" I said and Inuyasha came in.

"Hi Inuyasha"

"hey what are you doing?" He said confused.

"umm I lost my necklace did you see it" still searching around.

"Oh this necklace?" He took out my necklace.

"oh thank you thank you!" I took the necklace and gave him a hug. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Why is that necklace so important to you?" "…" I covered my face with my bangs.

"Kagome?"

"M-my mother gave it to me." I lifted my head to for him to see my teared face.

"Wha Kagome don't cry"

"I'm sorry I gotta go" I ran out of the room. I ran quickly. I kept running and running. I ran out of the castle, into the rain and _in my dark world…_


End file.
